


Sander Sides

by TheSanderSides



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSanderSides/pseuds/TheSanderSides
Summary: I'm not even quite sure what this is... These are basically just stories i think of that the sides might do. I'm open to any requests or suggestions you guys may have(sometimes they will be in script format)Hope you guys enjoy (or don't, that's fine too)





	Sander Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LoL. Basically Virgil is super tired and being the usual fearful boi he is, and Logan comes over and tries to help :)

_(Virgil lay awake, staring up at the ceiling. He hadn't slept in...well...he didn't even know when. The other sides told him to get some rest...but he couldn't. He just laid there, thinking...)_

**Knock Knock**

(Someone was at the door, but he was unsure who. Virgil groaned and sat up, taking out his phone. **4:00 am.**  He got up out of his black, soft bed, rubbed his eyes and walked over to the door. He unlocked it. Upon opening it he found Logan, adjusting his glasses.)

Logan (concerned): Heard you couldn't sleep. So I figured I'd check up on you.

Virgil (sighing): Thanks.

"May I come in?" he asked.

Virgil shrugged and nodded. Logan walked into the dark room and sat on Virgil's bed.

"The others are worried about you..." Logan started to say.

"Why?" Virgil asked.

"You haven't slept in weeks...and it's affecting Thomas. We want to know what's wrong." Logan responded, adjusting his tie.

Virgil shrugged. "There's nothing really  _wrong._ It's just that I can't seem to fall asleep. And when I do, I'll have nightmares..."

"Aha!" Logan said. "Now we're getting to the root of the problem." 

Virgil stared confusedly at Logan, unsure what the logical side meant. "Huh?"

Logan smiled. "Can you tell me what the nightmares are about?" He asked.

"They're....about...us...all of us..." Virgil managed to say, almost choking on his own words.

Logan moved a bit closer to Virgil and hugs him. "What about us?"

"Well...you guys don't think I'm good enough...and that I don't belong here..." Virgil says, near tears.

"Ah...feelings..um..." Logan wraps his arm around Virgil in attempt to comfort him. "We would never do something like that, Virgil. You are very important to us...and you help Thomas a lot. We need you."

Virgil nods, smiling weakly. "Thank you Logan.." 

"Your welcome. Would you like me to stay until you fall asleep?"

Virgil nods again and pulls Logan closer to him. Cuddling him. Eventually drifting off to sleep.

 


End file.
